


robbie x rex smut

by deadyandere



Category: Victorious (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Sex Doll, Top Robbie, ahaha, dick sucking, dildo, rex kinda cute, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadyandere/pseuds/deadyandere
Summary: smut
Relationships: Rex Powers & Robbie Shapiro, robbie Shapiro/Rex powers
Kudos: 13





	robbie x rex smut

Robbie x rex November 20th, 2012

Robbie yawned, groaning as he dramatically slammed his head on his desk, whimpering due to accidentally slamming it a little too hard.

\Today had been a rough day, Jade had cut off his sleeves because he was “too loud” when he was chewing. He couldn’t really help it, if he didn’t chew his food well enough, he would end up choking. It’s happened countless times before, one time even leading to him spitting his calzone directly onto the middle of the lunch table. Embarrassment had risen to his cheeks, but soon went away when Sinjin happened to walk by and notice the chunk of food, immediately grabbing it and stuffing it in his mouth, following up with a slow “thank you…” And thankfully everyone seemed to forget about that tragic event.

Math class seemed to be Robbies least favorite class, but atleast it was his last one for the day. He tried to focus on his work, he really did. But lately, it seemed like he’s been distracted by something, but he couldn’t quite pin-point it. It’d been getting to him, discouraging him. Rex didn’t help either, with his constant put-downs and insults, Robbie began to grow more and more depressed. Part of him wanted to talk to Rex about it, but he knew that would only lead to more insults. Maybe that’s what started his habit of distraction?

\--- November 21st, 2012

Lunch wasn’t Robbies favorite, if he was honest. It was very loud, and there seemed to be the entire school sitting outside at once. His thoughts raced, not being able to focus on the conversation that was going on at the table. Currently, Rex’s rear was rubbing directly against his crotch, making blood rush down to his cock. God, the friction was beautiful, blissfully teasing him. He imagined he and Rex, together, bodies hot and flushed against each other, hands roaming all over each others bodies. But thinking about the likely hood of that fantasy ever happening, he started spiraling once again…

Everyone hates you.

You’re ugly

Even your own puppet hates you

You can’t even take a shower without-

His thoughts were cut short by Tori calling his name.

“Hey Chiz Head!” She shouted loudly, earning a few eye rolls from the others at the table. No one really liked her, even Robbie knew that.

“Y-Yes Tori…?”

“Remember that time you spat your calzone on the table?!” She smirked, followed by laughter. The blood that was once resting in his cock rushed back up to his cheeks. He looked down shamefully, embarrassed at his dark past.

“N-no I don’t think I d-“ he started

“Yes cupcake, we all remember that. His bitch ass choked on a mf calzone aha” Rex interrupted.

Robbie could feel his heart drop.

—— November 21st, 2012 (8:30pm)

Robbie started to get ready for bed, but first he needed to shower. He made his way to his bathroom, listening to his footsteps padding against the carpeted floor. When he finally reached his destination, he sighed as he cracked he door. Immediately, he took off his clothes throwing them onto the sink-top. As always, he did his pre-shower stretches, making sure he was properly limbered up.

Turning on the faucet, stepping in slowly. The warm water cascaded down his pale back, leading down to the silver drain down at the bottom of the tub. He once again sighed as he grabbed his body wash, his favorite part. Robbie hated taking showers despite the body wash, his thoughts always seemed to get worse and worse. He spiraled once again. He turned around and looked up at the shower head, noticing how the water resembled tears. His tears. He felt his nose scrunching and his eyes burn, Of course, he was crying again. He gasped, as he realized he couldn’t contain his sobs any longer. He really really hoped Rex wouldn’t hear, the scolding would torture him.

But, God was not on his side, as he heard the door to the bathroom creak. He jumped a bit, covering his mouth in order to at least attempt to cover his whimpers. Slowly, he grabbed the curtain and peered his head out. He was met with a floating rex, coming closer to him, dildo in hand. Robbie gasped, he was confused. Righfuly so. How did he find his dildo? He squawked and put his head back into the tub…

“Robbie…explain this man…you gay or sum…?” Robbie sobbed again, not bothering to try and hide it.

He heard a dark chuckle, and gasped once again as he saw the shower curtain pull back. There, rex floated, dark gaze meating Robbies.

“Hey Robbie! Found ur lil faggy didlo hahahahahahah” he mocked.

“T-thats not mine! Its…um…its a friends…?” It came out sounded more like a question lol.

rex floated closer to Robbie, jumping on his shoulders, peppering him with kisses. Robbie whimpered and relaxed.

“Lets move this to the bedroom bruh”

“Ok”

(In da bedroom)

“Fuck rex! Ur asshole feels go t rapped around my huge fucking cock! Ah ah!” Robbie groaned. He peered down, looking at rex underneath him. God did he looked beautiful…eyes rolled back into his head, jaw bobbing, cock head slightly coming up from his throat. Robbie went at an anomalosov pase and came. His warm and sticky semen came out of rexs mouth, and he opened his mouth wide, managing to catch the salty substance in his mouth. He pilled out, groaning as his cocked flop on the bed.

— Sinjin smiled, as he dragged the word document into his secret file, content with his latest masterpiece…


End file.
